Zootopia: Bewitched
by RememberYourDeath1347
Summary: Judy arrested a "palm reader" and ended up messing with ancient arcane magic. the palm reader turned out to be a good for nothing witch, and now Judy is stuck in a body that she barely recognizes as herself. will Judy return to her rabbit form, or will she be stuck as a vulpine for the rest of her life? her only hope could be her partner(in fighting crime), Nicholas P. Wilde
1. The Witch

Judy had angered a witch.

She had arrested the witch for 'possession of mammal corpses' the witch protested and said the corpses were for a religious ceremony, and that they were willing, but Judy had none of it.

"It doesn't matter lady, it's a violation of multiple laws, not just possession of a corpse, but also misuse of a corpse, and possibly mammal-slaughter.

You have the right to remain silent". Judy Angrily shoved the Gypsy Fox into the back of the cruiser.

Nick was sitting in the driver's seat, and with a smug smile and began to drive.

"So, Carrots, how'd it go in the witch's den, did she read your paw?" nick joked.

They kept talking back and forth to each other, while the witch listened. nick enjoyed poking at her, and Judy did the same to him

"They work well as a team; I wonder what I could do to cause chaos in their lives, the rabbit must pay for interrupting my ritual".

The fox plotted "what will I do?" she thought, mentally snarling

She wouldn't let the rabbit get off easy.

Maybe, just maybe, she would take away her 'rabbitiness'.

Rabbits are very tribal, and if she took away what made her a rabbit, her family would most likely reject her.

The witch laughed in her head, but her outer image showed only a smile.

She realized her fox hands could fit perfectly between the bars, and she devised a devilish plan.

She cast a spell, and licked her claw, and stuck her hand through the bars.

"Hey! what do you think you-" Judy began to say, before being cut short by a prick on the back of her neck.

"oh, now you're getting it! Assaulting an officer can get you five years jail time, added on to what you already have, that's almost 15 years!" Judy yelled angrily, not yet having her morning coffee really got on her nerves.

they arrived at the precinct put the cuffs on the witch, which Judy had forgotten to do earlier in her coffee deprived stupor, and bring her into a processing cell.

Nick and Judy were dismissed for the day after that.

Judy decided to get some sleep, 'maybe it wasn't just the coffee?' Judy thought.

Nick had decided to go home to watch some Ewelu and sleep.

The job had been a bore recently, no big cases, no evil masterminds to catch, Most murderers were too stupid to hide anything.

Had Judy really become that desensitized? The world had been either too crazy or too calm for her.

She finally laid down and drifted into sleep

* * *

The sun shone down on Judy's face, but something felt different, had she tangled herself in her blankets again?

She opened her eyes, but the sun hitting them hurt more than usual. "Gah!" she yelled in pain.

Covering her eyes with her paws, she closed the blinds and got up to get ready for the day.

Judy's hearing seemed to have gotten worse, she couldn't hear her neighbors, and the buzzing her bathroom light usually makes has stopped.

She looked at herself in the mirror and froze. "Sweet Cheezus" she muttered in shock

Her reflection wasn't hers, but how, what could have happened overnight that could have done this?

She started hyperventilating and thinking of something to do. What even was she?

She looked at the ears, they were shorter than her normal ears, they came to a point at the end. "This must be a dream!" she thought out loud

Her eyes were the same color but we're bigger and rounder like Nicks, her snout was more feminine than his, her fur was the same or similar in color to when she was a rabbit (which was rare in any Species of Vulpine) and her body was… well… vixen like.

she whispered under her breath, "Sweet cheese and crackers, I'm a fox!"

She got out her phone and clicked on Nick's number and it rang, Each ring feeling like an hour, and it made her more and more stressed every ring.

He finally answered and she practically screamed into the phone, "N-Nick! Something happened to me, I think it had something to do with that witch!"

Nick pulled the phone from his ear, "Ugh Judy, quiet down a bit, I just woke up. Can you say that again?".

Judy took a deep breath and calmly told nick to just get over there quickly.

* * *

While Judy waited for Nick, she turned on her alarm clock radio. The song 'White rabbit' was playing, Judy thought it was ironic, now that she is no longer a rabbit.

She sat on her desk chair and began to use her phone, then the worst possible thing that could happen happened: her parents wanted to Muzzle Time.

She turned her music off and placed her camera facing up so her parents couldn't see her face.

"Hey there Jude The dude- are you okay? I can't see your face" "yeah I'm fine, I'm just not decent right now Dad." Judy said, trying not to sound like a liar.

Bonnie quickly came into the frame "How's nick? It's been ages since we've seen him. You should bring him with you to Bunnyburrow next time you visit!"

everyone's questions overloaded her brain.

"I uh, have to go, mom. Thanks for checking up on me though! Bye!" she quickly hung up before she had to say anything else, If she can't find a way to turn back, she would have to tell them eventually, and She dreaded that moment.

Although her parents had become less specist, they still had a lot of reservations about predators, the only predator to ever step foot in the Hopps Warren was nick, and even then, a lot of Judy's family still rejected Nick, she couldn't imagine how they would treat her if they found out she had turned into a vulpine.

would Judy have to eat the bug-based products? Maybe even chicken!? Would it taste good? Could she still be an officer?

There are so many questions that Judy felt overwhelmed by. Just then, Judy heard a knock at her door. Her best friend lay on the other side, and he is possibly her only hope.

* * *

AN: Yay! my first story to reach over 1K in the first chapter! correct me if you find any errors. thanks for the read if you made it this far through!

EDIT: I broke everything up to make it so a normal person could read it.

EDIT 2: I tried adding some emotion and dialogue where i thought it was needed. Big thanks to FanReader


	2. Nick and Bogo

**AN: More of a Fluff-filled chapter, if you're ok with that**

* * *

"Well Carrots this better be important, I had to postpone an outing with Finnic-"

he looked through the door and saw a vixen, not just any normal vixen though, one that looked just like Judy somehow.

"Judy… Is that you?" nick said, unsurely

"what do you think?" Judy remarked with a glare

"Well judging by your voice I'll take that as a yes," Nick says, still keeping his smooth in a strange situation.

They bantered back and forth, neither of them wanting to address the situation at hand.

Judy had gone through a complete change, though her personality seemed mostly the same.

"Well, I guess I cant call you carrots anymore." Nick joked

"Har har," Judy said Dryly

They were still dancing around the problem, Judy was hoping that if she ignored it that it would go away.

"N-nick, I don't know what I'm going to do. What if my family rejects me? I… I can't do this alone." Judy said with a nervous stutter

"Don't worry, Judy. I will stand by you, no matter what happens, that's why Chief Bogo let me be your partner, he knows that you will protect me and that I will protect you!" Nick said, looking very serious

That made Judy feel better, At least she knew she would not be alone in what was to come.

"Speaking of Bogo, we should probably call him and tell him that you will need some time off work. Whether you want to tell him about what happened to you or not is your choice," Nick stated with a polite smile.

When he had still lived with his mother, nick had been taught to help people when they were distressed, and to quote his mom "especially pretty vixens".

Now he never thought Judy would spontaneously metamorphize into a vixen… but he wasn't complaining.

She was beautiful before, but it just highlighted all the _good parts_ of her figure.

"Nick are you ok, you're just staring at me. Is there something wrong" Judy said, still delirious from stress

'crap' nick thought

"no, I'm just checking your new body out," Nick said, not really thinking

'that makes it worse!' his mind yelled back at him

"well… um…" Judy trailed off, not knowing what to say, a slight blush crossing her face.

"I didn't mean it like that, not that your not pretty, but It's just weird seeing you like this" nick quickly gave an excuse, not wanting to make her think he's being a perv.

It was spring after all… that's when most canids(in particular vulpines) had their mating season.

Nick had to put that in the back of his mind. He had to help Judy, if it was what that witch did to her, the witch could probably reverse it.

* * *

"What do you mean the witch is gone!?" Judy yelled

Bogo only believed her because of the way the witch had escaped, he thought it was some kind of practical joke or something

The witch had literally vanished as if she had never been there, they searched for all possible escape routes, none of them had been crossed even touched

Bogo was perplexed, and when one of his best officers came in with a familiar-looking fox, he knew that things were only going to get worse.

He had found out that the Witch had, through some weird hex or curse, turned Judy into a fox.

with that knowledge, he understood that she and Nick would need some days off to notify her family, get a new driver's license, etc.

Bogo accepted that, but only if they would check on the Witches shop, to see if she had gone back there.

They saluted Bogo and were on their way.

* * *

**End Notes: yeah, I'm experimenting with new ways of putting dialogue together, which was asked for by Fanreader26, thanks for the suggestion, tell me if I'm doing it right :p**

**Edit: Fixed some errors**

**Edit 2: and some more**


	3. Specism and Parents Part 1

As nick drove to the witch's old shop, which was in the direction of his apartment, Judy looked out the window, thinking over her situation.

"Nick?" Judy asked.

"Yeah Carro- Judy?" nick responded

He Had almost calling her carrots, which wouldn't fully make sense in their current situation.

"Do you think I'll ever get back to normal?" Judy said, feeling hopeless, In her mind, even if they found the witch, what's stopping the witch from refusing?

"Judy, even if you cant. You will get through this. If you can stop a criminal mastermind, you can live life as a fox" Nick said, only half lying.

He thought that it might be a new experience for Judy to experience specism, and he didn't know how she would handle it.

Nick and Judy got to the shop and went to get out of the Cruiser when a large moose nearly stepped on Judy.

"Watch where you're going, _Fox!_" The moose yelled, the venom in his voice could practically be felt in the air.

It had made Judy feel like she had been punched in the heart.

Before They continued into the shop, Nick thought 'speak of the devil'

* * *

The shop was empty. like it had been looted of everything of value and then repainted.

Judy had been quiet since the moose had yelled at her.

"It looks like there are no clues here, we should go," Judy said, but then turned to nick and looked him straight into the eyes, "Nick, is that how it felt when I Reached for the fox repellent?" Judy asked.

She didn't want any mammal to feel that way ever again, It felt like getting publicly humiliated and insulted at the same time.

"Yes, It hurts more when its someone you care about, though" Nick answered.

They left the 'shop' and got into the car, and that was when Judy's parents decided it would be a perfect time to muzzle-time Judy.

Nick had installed a system into the cruiser that would automatically answer calls, not only for necessity but also because Judy was a 'lawful cop' and it was illegal to carry your phone while driving.

"Hey there Jude the du-" Stu began to say, "Hold up, Nick! Whose that other fox, wheres Judy?" Stu yelled out.

"Uh, D-Dad, I'm Judy," the fox said, causing Stu to pass out.

* * *

Stu's eyes opened, and he sat up. "That was the weirdest dream I've had in all my years!" Stu yelled out, then noticed his wife Bonnie Hopps, talking on the phone.

She looked shocked at something, "Hey, Bon! What's going on?" Stu hollered.

"Judging by how I found you, you already know," Bonnie said

Stu proceeded to pass out again.

* * *

Judy explained to her mother that she was okay, and her mom insisted that they come.

"Come on Hun, it will be fine. You could ask the Chief at the very least" Bonnie stated, More telling than asking.

"I don't know Mom, the only Foxes in Bunnyburrow are The Grey Family," Judy said, worrying that she wouldn't be treated as well, especially after that moose incident.

"If anyone picks a fight with you, the will have to face the wrath of the Hopp's clan," Bonnie stated, knowing that most of the family would stand behind her no matter what.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good excuse for a vacation" Nick chimed in.

"You should listen to him," Bonnie remarked.

Rolling her eyes, Judy responds "Fine! I better not regret this"

**AN: Yeah, this isn't what I planned. I had a bigger chapter, but the original document got corrupted. I hope you enjoyed! PM me if you see any Errors that my beta reader and grammar checker didn't catch (:**


	4. Specism and Parents Part 2

Nick had wanted to take the night train, But Judy had somehow talked him out of it.

She wanted her family to be awake when she got there. "So Judy, what's your hometown like? Is it really like how FurCry 5 portrays it?" Nick Joked.

"Well not really, it is very spread out though. The only developed part is The Main street, the rest is farmland." Judy said, sounding like a tour guide.

"What do they think of foxes?". Nick said.

"Uh, well there is only one, so there's not really much to base an opinion on," Judy said

Judy hadn't really thought about it.

She had thought it would be like a normal visit, her mind had been trying to return to normality, but reality had other ideas.

She decided to look around, seeing as most of the Mammals going to bunny burrow were bunnies or hares, she looked at the Rabbits sitting beside her and nick, they looked like they had scooted away from Her purposely.

Judy sighed, "This feels so… wrong" she thought.

The train came to a sudden stop. "We have arrived at Bunnyburrow station!" a robotic voice yelled through a speaker.

Nick and Judy stepped out of the train and walked over to sit on a bench.

Judy decided to text her parents to see if they could pick her up but they said that they couldn't.

they did say that Gideon Grey would be making a shipment soon and that they could ask him for a ride.

Judy had mentioned Gid' to nick in passing, but nick didn't know much else about him.

They began the long walk to Main street, though it seemed to be suddenly empty.

* * *

The door chime on Gideon's shop rang, and he began to greet the customers "Welcome to my shop, what can I get ya-" he stopped, realizing that two Foxes had walked into his shop.

"Well, I'll be darned! We don't get many foxes 'round here" Gideon said, still a bit surprised.

"Hey uh...Gideon, it's me, Judy. can you give me and Nick a ride to the Hopp's farm?" Judy said, not wanting to surprise Gideon.

"I think I might be hallucinatin' something. Did you just say you're Judy, as in Judy Hopps?" Gideon said, thinking this might be some joke.

"Yes, I'm _The _Judy Hopps," Judy said, chuckling a bit.

"well I ain't gonna question anything," Gideon said.

Gideon told them to get into the back of the van.

The Van smelled of pie, specifically blueberry pie.

"This smells better than Heaven," Nick said, sounding like a certain cheetah.

while Judy waited to get there, nick sat in some sort of chemical bliss.

After what seemed like an hour, the van came to a stop.

"all right, we've arrived," Gideon said, a bit muffled through the walls of the van, the doors opened to a field of what looked like carrots.

"Well, if you ain't Judy, you better run. Mr. Hopps doesn't take kindly to predators he doesn't know on his property." Gideon said, looking like he was recalling something.

"Hey Nick, I'm going to text my parents. just to tell them that we are on the property." Judy said, walking to what looked like a house built into the ground.

"I feel like I'm in a fantasy book" Nick joked.

"Har Har" Judy 'laughed'.

as they got to the front door and knocked, the clattering of paws could be heard

* * *

The door opened, and one of Judy's littermates, Jill, opened the door. "uh, Mom! there are two foxes at the door!" The Rabbit yelled to someone inside the house.

"Coming!" Bonnie's voice could be heard in the background.

Finally, an older rabbit came to the door.

"Well? are you going to stare at me, or come inside?" Bonnie said, motioning them to come inside.

They sat in what seemed to be a Guest living room, with a small couch that fit the two vulpines perfectly.

"So, how has it been in the city?" bonnie asked, acting normal.

"Uh, up until yesterday, it was fine," Judy said awkwardly.

She really wanted to talk to her mom about her... visible... problem.

Suddenly, a male voice chimed in. "One of the kids told me a fox broke into the house, I got the fox taser! Show me to 'em!" Stu Hopps yelled.

"Oh, Stu" Bonnie facepawed.

* * *

AN: Please notify me of any errors or plot holes, please!


	5. Specism and Parents Part 3

**An: sorry for the wait. School has been harder recently, especially with coronavirus. on a lighter note, I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon.**

Everyone in the room stared at Stu. trying to read the moment, he stared back and forth between Bonnie and the two foxes in his Guest livingroom.

"Is that Jude?" Stu asked, pointing at the female fox next to nick. "Who else would it be?" Bonnie said, annoyed by Stu's incompetence. he looked like he had been up for days. His fur was disheveled, his clothes were more wrinkly than normal, and his eyes had bags under them.

"so... uh, how are you guy's doing?" Stu awkwardly asked.

"fine," Judy said with a very unamusing look on her face. "I'm sorry Judy, it has been hard learning what happened to you. is there any way to turn you back?" Stu said, still hopeful that this witch could be found.

"I-I don't think so dad. if she can make her shop nearly vanish with all its evidence... I don't think she will be found unless she wants to" Judy said, still not sure how she felt being a fox for a long time, possibly forever.

"so, it's getting late. how about I fix us up a personal dinner!" Bonnie Hopps said. a 'personal dinner' was a dinner for guests. it's a bit obvious what a 'normal' dinner would be with over 200+ Kits.

Judy's mother started steaming some carrots, while Nick and Judy sat at the guest table. Judy still seemed to keep her taste for carrots, on the bright side of things.

When the steamed carrots were done, Bonnie sat down at the table, Stu had decided to take his leave to focus on 'other things'.

Putting on a fake smile, bonnie said "You still like my steamed carrots, right honey?" she tried starting a conversation.

"Yes, I do actually, though I've been craving some other things though. I heard Savanah central is opening up its first chicken restaurant, Its called 'Foxton Fried Chicken' and the commercials look pretty good." Judy babbled on.

Nick had noticed that Mrs. Hopps kept staring at Judy's _new_ teeth. Judy thankfully hadn't noticed.

"Well, I guess that's interesting. I didn't think you would be interested in eating, uh... meat" Bonnie stuttered.

"Oops! It looks like its time for bed, let me show you to your bedroom" she said as she quickly got up and scampered towards the great big hallway. "We only have one guest bedroom because we barely ever get more than two Mammals as company. sleep well!" Bonnie said, quickly running off. she didn't know what had gotten into her. must be something with instincts, she thought.

* * *

There was only one bed. this was looking to be a long night. "Judy, I think I will sleep on the floo-" nick began before Judy quickly cut him off.

"No, I don't care. I trust you, Nick. more than I have trusted anyone else, I know you wouldn't hurt me. I don't know how you feel, or if I'm being the Dumb fox now, but if you want to take this relationship to the next level then I will stand with you!" Judy said, sounding like she had prepared this speech.

"That was a really complex way to say 'will you be my boyfriend' Carrots," Nick said, chuckling.

"So was that a yes or a no?" She said, still looking serious.

"hmm. I'll decide tomorrow" Nick said.

"O-Okay. let's get to bed" Judy said, wiping her eyes from tiredness.

"Night Slick".

"Night Carrots"

They both fell asleep thinking of each other.

* * *

The sun shined Through a small window, fortunately, not in their faces.

Judy's eyes slowly fluttered open. "That's the best sleep I've had since moving to Zootopia," she yawned.

Nick, meanwhile, was in dreamland.

Judy got out her phone and found she had been getting mentioned on her social media, thousands upon thousands of mammals were wondering when the 'hero cop' would return to the spotlight. There were rumors that she was dead, injured, or some other outrageous theory.

Now she knew how gazelle felt after she temporarily retired.

she was done being alone with her thoughts. "Nick, Nick! wake up!" she said while pushing his side.

"5 more minutes" He muttered.

"fine, I'm going to head out and see who is awake," Judy said, before going out and shutting the door.

it seemed only a couple members of the Hopps Family were currently awake.

Most of the Warren was the main "living room". It's closer to a school auditorium, it had a home theatre, a restaurant-sized kitchen, and over 280 bedrooms, with 30 more being constructed.

Judy walked in to sit on a couch near the home theatre, then one of her younger siblings walked up and sat by her.

"what are you doin' in our Warren Miss Fox?" the young doe asked, obviously not recognizing her sister.

Judy didn't want to tell anyone that she had turned into a fox, at least not yet, besides the Chief, the only Mammals that knew were her Parents and Nick.

"I'm just here to buy some produce from your parents," Judy said, smiling.

"Is it true that foxes still eat rabbits?" the doe asked, looking kind of embarrassed.

"Sometimes, but only if you anger us" Judy jokingly said, her sister didn't seem to catch on and quickly scurried off.

"I think Nick might be rubbing off on me a bit too much" she wondered out loud.

"have I been summoned?" Nick said, walking out of the guest room.

"Hey Nick, We need to get back to Zootopia. I don't feel welcome here" Judy said, she loved her family, but they were a bit too small-minded at the moment.

she got up and headed to say goodbye to her parents.

* * *

After Judy had said goodbye to her parents, they were about to leave, then Stu yelled out "wait! Nicholas! can I talk to you for a minute, privately."

Nick was slightly worried, but agreed, they went into a secluded dining room near the front door.

"Can you promise me one thing, Nick. please?" Stu said, looking very sincere.

"Please be good to Judy, and protect her. can you please promise me that?" Stu said.

"I promise Mr. Hopps. Your daughter will be 100% safe if I have anything to do with it. now if you don't mind, me and Officer Hopps will be on our way to the city." Nick said, trying to calm Stu's nerves.

With that, They left.


End file.
